War is just a time and We are timeless
by Media Maxine
Summary: America and Japan have been together for a while now but before they can tell any of the other countries WWII breaks termined to stay together despite being on opposite sides is difficult enough but what will they do with a child or two is thrown in the mix? Main Pairings:AmeriPan,Fruk,Gerita,Rochu and (the first ever) BelMaica Warnings:Mpreg,Blood&Depression(mabye?)Smut
1. Chapter 1

_**Max: Hey Peoples! I am here to tell you the human race is officially DOOMED! Why, you ask? CUZ I'M A 12 YEAR OLD THAT READS AND WATCHES YAOI AND NOW AM WRITING IT! Still don't see why we're doomed? I'M JAMAICAN AND MOST OF MY FRIENDS AND RELATIVES ARE EITHER HOMOPHOBIC OR**_ _ **DON'T**_ _ **CARE AT ALL! I feel like an outcast! A happy, pervy outcast, BUT AN OUTCAST AL THE SAME! *cries in hands***_

 _ **Italy: Veh, DON'T CRY! AMERICA KISS JAPAN! EVERYONE KISS EACH OTHER! *kisses Germany***_

 _ **Doistu: 0/0 I-ITALY**_

 _ **America: HELL YEAH BABY! *MAKE OUT ESCALATES TOO HIGH (tell me if you want me to write it ;3)***_

 _ **Tony:**_ _ **FUCKING FUCK SHITTY FUCK FUCK BALL-SUCKING NERPS**_ _ **(Translation: Enough of that now, we gotta get this thing moving!)**_

 _ **Belarus:*pops out of freaking nowhere and wraps hands round Max (I ship my avatar with her) and rest head on her shoulder* No worry! I won't let them get you *others shiver***_

 _ **Max: Okay.. Raivis, Peter come help with disclaimer (We are the Play Mate Trio)**_

 _ **Fic name:War is a mere time and We are Timeless**_

 **DISCLAIMER- HETALIA AXIS POWERS OR ANY OTHER VARIATIONS OF THE SERIES IS IN NO WAY SHAPE OR FORM THE PROPERTY OF Hetalia Jamaica-Ameripan Lover! ONLY OCS DEVELOPED BY HER AND IDEAS USED CAME FROM HER AND HER DARK THINKING PLACE!**

 **Max:*finally grew a pair*ANYWAYS LETS DO THIS**

"Bibble" **Talking**

'Bibble' **Thinking**

((A/N:Bibble)) **Authors Note**

~~~ **Lesser/Mini time skips**

* * *

Passive yet concerned eyes watch the mayhem taking place around their owner. Japan weakly sighed to himself in exasperation in hopes that he would not be brought into this. "JAPAN!" His hopes were brutally dashed as all eyes were cast on his rigid form. "Can we please get along if we are going to work together?" He pleaded, though having already acknowledged that there was little chance of that happening. The countries have been very on edge as of late and he hoped that what he thought the result would be was not to come, and that he would not be dragged in if it did. Unfortunately fate had already decided not to spare the petite-framed man.

He should have suspected it when he saw the two come to him in seek of an alliance, and he should have declined the offer and had it not been for his government's urging he would have. He was currently on an island with Germany and Italy. Italy was asking Germany if he could eat the crab he had in his hair and he let his mind drift off for the moment.

His thoughts were that of his younger, more juvenile lover who he had been with in secrecy before this idiocy started. Due to this his thoughts were usually of blond hair, blue eyes filled to the brim with an emotion akin to a childlike innocence, framed by glasses and a sweet yet confident smile to complete. He sighs once again while watching the actions of the two that were with him. 'I wonder where he is. Is he alright, in danger? Does he think of me as a traitor for fighting on a different side?' He let his mind wonder, completely unaware of the fact that the eyes of the man in question were glued to his figure at that moment.

* * *

America sat there with the Allies with his binoculars focused on his raven-haired beloved on the other side of the beach. He inwardly sighed sadly (though he dare not let it show on his face,lest he be questioned on his mood). Before this stupid war he would be snuggling with his lover on the couch of either of their homes. 'I wonder what he thinks of me now,' the gloomy thoughts went thorough his head.

He barely heard England's inquiry of the purpose of their stakeout. While they talked he felt his mind and eyes drift back to the other who seemed to be happy with his new stared at his lover for a short while before concocting a plan that would help them stay together through this. He inwardly grinned as he worked out the steps that would save his relationship for sure.

* * *

 _ **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

A groan came for the heap of sheets that lay on the bed **((A/N:I want to reach 1000 words so I can beta before next week))**

 _ **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

Japan felt himself come to full awareness as he glared at the ceiling.'Who on earth could be out there?' he wondered as he got up to open the door. When he opened it, however, he was met with confusion when he was met by a package with no sender name or address of any closed the door and placing it on a table, he went to retrieve the scissors. When he came back, he cut open the box and was met with a heartwarming surprize that brought tears of happiness at the precious content inside.

* * *

 **Max:HELL YEAH! FIRST CHAPTER DOWN BEFORE 12 AM! *jumps up and down with huge ass smile* NAT-KOI I DID GOOD RIGHT?**

 **Belarus: *tries to get take away the sake* Yes** _ **мой палюбоўнік.**_ **you did good but please get off the wall**

 **Max:*looks at self and notices she's climbing the walls* Oh... OKIE DOKIE! *jumps down***

 **America: *laughs* ATTA GIRL! MAKE BIG BROTHER PROUD! *Belarus glares at him* U-um you should l-listen to B-b-Belarus and stuff and put don the sake *shakes***

 **Japan:*sighs* Jamaica-chan please calm down and have this.*Holds out dumplings and a glass of milk***

 **Max: Ok *calmly walks to Japan and then makes grabbing motions with hands* NOM *happily eats***

 **England: *was watch from a distance with BTT, Romano and Canada* Honestly why did you all help her get Japan's sake? *looks at BTT with brows up***

 **France: But** ** _Mon petit lapin_ _Arthur,_ it was amusing _Non?_**

 **England: *looks at readers* All you lovely ol' chaps who liked it should favourite,follow a-**

 **Bad Touch Trio:REVIEW RIGHT DOWN THERE!**

 **\ /**

 **V**


	2. Chapter 2

_**SECOND CHAPTER IS NOW EXISTENT! I can't be bothered to type a long author's note so**_ _ **ONWARD MEN!**_

* * *

Inside of the box were three things. There were black and white photos of landscapes, a few notes and lastly a bouquet of fresh chrysanthemums with a small note attached to one of the many stems. The still smiling Japanese male picked it up and allowed his joyful tears to run down lightly blushing cheeks. On the outside of the note said in red, neat hand writing.

 _ **To: My Beloved flower, Kiku Honda**_

 _ **From: Alfred Jones**_

The raven haired man shakily unfolded the note and read it through glistening eyelashes.

 _ **Hey,babe. Its been pretty hectic over here without you here to keep me out of trouble, you know? That aside though,I've missed you alot since this mess started and I want you to know that I feel no anger towards you or you being on the other side. Its pretty frustrating not having you here with me but remember that, no matter what happens during this war,my feelings haven't changed and never gonna change anytime soon.**_

 _ **~Al**_

 ** _P.S-You look sexy in that blue kimono babe~_**

His smile was warm and light as his eyes skimmed over the paper again, only to blink in confusion noticing a peculiar detail. "Hmm?" He hummed thoughtfully. 'How did he know that I am wearing my blue kimono? Unless-...' He raised his head and called out cautiously. "Alfred?!"

"You called, babe?"

Despite himself he gasped when strong arms wrapped around his slender waist. "Arufureddo wa, anata wa baka!Chikyū-jō de anata wa koko de yatte iru kotoda to omoimasu ka?!" **(Alfred you idiot! What on earth do you think you're doing here?!)** Alfred chuckled and rested his head on the other's shoulder. "Kiku? I thought you'd be happy to see me! Does that mean you've found some one else?" Alfred's acting skills improved as when Kiku looked into cerulean orbs, he found it ridiculously hard to even scold the blond. Instead he opted for turning in the other's arms and returning the hug. "Mochiron sōde wanai, watashi no aisubekibaka. Why you came here in these troubled times is what confuses me." **(Of course not,my lovable idiot)** The American's grin grew as he pecked the other on the lips before answering. "I thought it was obvious! Can't the Hero see his sexy lover?!" The Japanese male felt his ears burn at the statement but found himself smiling slightly in return.

He laid his head on a broad shoulder before replying. "Alfred I missed you as well but you know we can't be with each other until this war is over." The taller of the two sighed. "Yeah, I know but I just- I felt so lonely without you a-and Iggy and F-France were fighting and R-Russia was all 'Become one with Russia,da?' and then-" The raven rolled his eyes fondly before successfully doing everyone _**(A/N~ Especially Author-Chan!)**_ a favor and silencing him with a passionate kiss on the moaned lightly when Alfred's tongue explored his mouth. They were both out of breath when they parted.

"Hey Keeks?" The Asian lips curved into a smile at the nickname. "Yes, Alfie?" The already large grin grew,almost blinding the other. "How about we get reacquainted?" "I would like that very much."

* * *

 _ **Max:** HIJO_ _ **DE PUTA!**_ (MOTHERFUCKER!)

 **Belarus: *unsheathes knife*** _ **Što zdarylasia!? Što zdarylasia?!**_ (What's wrong x2)

 _ **Don't worry! My back just hurts like a bitch though.. *Belarus massage* Ahhh~**_

 **England: *sighs* This chapter is dedicated to Maxine's first reveiwer for this story, Ms garra'ssand246. There's supposed to be a lemon in the next chapter unless she decides to cockblock people again. It should come sometime this week unless she sleeps too much. The disclaimer is in the first chapter. And as always be sure to-**

 **Bad Touch Trio: REVEIW,FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW!**

 **England: WOULD YOU STOP THAT YOU INFERNAL TWITS!**


	3. Apologizes from a stupid girl

_**Hello everyone... This isn't an update but a confirmation. I won't be continuing this right now because of school. I wanted to get this up earlier but was unable to due to my schedule. With homework and school in general in the way along with probelms with my tablet and internet connection (I only update on my tablet as my family shares a computer and my parents are strictly against homosexuality). I am truly sorry for the inconvenience and sincerely apologize for not getting this out sooner. I also will be making stories for other fandoms in the meantime including Soul Eater but they will be mostly fluffy oneshots as I am not very confident in my ability to finish stories that are more than two chapters seeing as I have to go hiatus right now. I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as my schedule allows as I am trying to get it up but the chapter keeps deleting itself.**_

 _ **I am once again sorry for making you wait and for this not being chapter three.**_

 _ **~Sincerly**_

 _ **Hetalia Jamaica-Ameripan lover aka Maxine KB**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello it's me unfortunately I'll be discontinuing this story due to the fact that all my files were lost and the original write up was destroyed when my house got flooded in a unforeseen mishap. I'm sorry I kept you wait for something that isn't coming.**_

 _ **~Hetalia Jamaica- Ameripan lover AKA Max**_


End file.
